districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitz
"Constant motherfuckin' vigilance!" ''- Rosalie Curtis'' History Rosalies parents were barely nineteen when she came screaming into the world. Neither of them had a job and were both highschool dropouts, trying to make ends meet by doing the circuit in a punk band, her mother on vocals and bass and her dad was the drummer. The lifestyle that they were living was pretty unsuitable for a baby to be brought up around, late nights, casual drugs and alcohol. Her mother, Chastity, was the first to realize this, giving up the pot and the alcohol and eventually leaving the band altogether to be a full time mom to the little tot. Her dad wasn't so enthusiastic about being a parent, he never really wanted kids to begin with, he wanted the rock and roll lifestyle, and after Chastity left the band they struggled to replace her. His mood only spiraled downwards, and the more he drank, the more violent he became. Chastity was lucky that she was a strong willed woman, and left the first time he threatened her and baby Rosalie, finding safety and solace in the arms of her ex-music teacher, Chase Curtis, who was six years her senior and much more mature. Eventually the pair married when Rozz was four, Adrian giving up all legal guardianship over to Chase. The three finally becoming a happy family. As Rozz grew, Chastity saw a lot of her father in her, but hoped she would grow out of her rebellious nature, but that wasn't to be. Just like her dad, Rosalie found a natural musical talent in the drums, she was far from being a child prodigy but it was something she enjoyed and worked hard at, much to her mothers chagrin. Her world was about to take another dramatic turn when she hit puberty, a fellow classmate manifested their mutant ability on the same day Rosalies did. Only hers was to preserve life, her own. Her fellow classmate practically detonated in the classroom, acting like a small localized atomic bomb. All the people she had spent her time learning with were incinerated instantly, and the rest of the student body fell ill with radiation poisoning. Rosalie however just stood there as it all occurred, glowing a feint red. She absorbed the energy that was meant to kill her. The young girl had to change schools after that, the classmates who had survived the blast blamed her for surviving, because she was also a mutant. She blamed herself a little too, but she never told anyone that. She went back to her normal life as an outsider, a geek and a drummer, no one was really any the wiser. That was until the mutant registration act passed, at 16 Rozz and her parents moved to District X because she was too young to live on her own, it was hard on them as a family unit but they scraped through. Rozz scraped through high school and managed to get a job in a comic/bookstore in the District, managing to persuade her parents to move back to Queens, because of hostilities in the DX because they were baseline humans. Personality Rosalie's has a lot of attitude, she intrinsically dislikes authority because she does not like being told what to do, or how to do something, because she thinks she knows best. But this strong willed nature does tend to irk those around her. She often talks with a lot of energy and can often be quite loud, and could be described as a bubbly young woman. She is often blunt and sarcastic, but usually this is to hide insecurities she keeps hidden deep within herself, not wanting to be perceived as weak, this causes her to rarely cry in front of people also she instead bottles it all up until she is alone, or in front of a punching bag. Even though she can take off at a moments notice, being quite impulsive and reckless, she has a lot of love to give, and cares deeply for the people around her. Likes *Clothes shopping- Its not shallow, what girl doesn't like it? *Drums- Her only real hobby. *Rock - \m/ *Reading- Well duh, look at where she works! *Bad boys- Scientific fact that girls prefer them, its all in the chase! *Genetics- Secret nerdage! *Comics- Again duh, escapism is great even when you have superpowers. *Roses - Yup, just like her name. *Chocolate - ....its chocolate. Dislikes *Never finding a pen when you need one *Bureaucrats- Yawn. *Self righteous people- Take that stick out'ta your ass, then we'll talk. *Drama - Cannot be bothered. *Paper cuts- Ouch! *Retconns - Why bother? *Argumentative customers - I'm right, your wrong. Deal. *Early mornings- Does anyone like them? Abilities Skills Rosalie learned some basic self defense at school, and being "different" meant she had to learn to at least put up a good fight before she got the snot kicked out of her. Rozz is also pretty smart, not that she would admit it, but shes pretty nifty when it comes to anything biology based. Shes also used to living on her own now so she has all the basic skills one needs to do so like cooking, cleaning, laundry etc. Shes also pretty nifty on the drums, not professional level but she can hold a steady rhythm. Powers Rosalie's mutant ability is passive power negation through biokinetic absorption. This is the ability to cancel the superpowers of others by absorbing forms of kinetic energy, but ONLY when active mutant powers are used against her and absorbing the energy into oneself, thus saving herself from harm via an aggressive mutant attack/accidental passive use (e.g. Rogues ability) and converting the harmless energy it into a varying amount of physical strength, this power is passive and therefore cannot be turned "off". She cannot absorb a physical attack such as a punch or a kick. For example, if a mutant threw a fireball at her, it would simply dissolve, the energy absorbed. This also means that telepaths have difficulty probing or detecting her mind. This is either because she is absorbing them or because the build up of kinetic energy within the girl creates static interference. This build up of biokinetic energy within her grants her superhuman agility, dexterity and speed and a little strength as the build up obviously resides within her muscle tissue. With her powers maxed out her top strength is around 450-500lbs, her top speed is 30 miles per hour. When her powers are activated (when she is absorbing kinetic energy) Rozz feels an odd tingling sensation throughout her entire body, and her irises visibly glow red. As the mutation is being absorbed, a deep purplish-red aura can sometimes be seen on her skin or where the power once was. =Weaknesses= As useful as this can be it can also cause her body to go without sleep if she absorbs too much, and sleep is needed not only for physical well being but mental health also. She does however have an upper limit to how much she can hold at any given time, or it becomes really dangerous to her body, if she takes in too much the red glow on her eyes will not fade as soon as the power was stopped being used against her, this is a warning sign that her body is starting to go into overdrive (then eventually begin to shut down) because it is overloading on kinetic energy. Firstly her joints start to hurt, increasing pain levels as the muscles and skeletal structure as they try to keep up, and to the extreme her muscles could start to rip, bleed, skin peel, hair fall out and fall into a deep coma, literally being pulled apart from the inside. At this moment in time, however her ability only works for herself, she has not figured out whether she will one day be able to protect other people with her powers, aside from shielding them with her own body. Also the attacking mutant can still use their power on others while Rozz is in the vicinity, it just cannot be used on her. Category:OC Category:District X Category:X-Students Category:Registered Mutant Category:Beta Level Mutant Category:Biokinesis Category:Power Suppression Category:Power Immunity Category:Physical Enhancements Category:Female Category:American Category:New Yorker Category:Retired Character Category:Unplayed Character